Principio sin rumbo fijo
by Seleneite Andromeda
Summary: "Ahora pasemos a lo que realmente importa, el asunto que me tiene aquí, como idiota, recordando la mitad de mi vida y el cien por ciento de mis sentimientos..." El amor no siempre es color de rosa y cuando ademas, le mezclamos una relación entre primos, una familia problemática y circunstancias poco ortodoxas... Fic para el reto Incesto ¿Eres capaz?


**¡Hola! Aqui traigo una nueva historia. Es un shot un poco (mucho) largo, que nació después de visitar uno de los foros de HP. Se trata de un James/Dominique, así que desde ya se sobreentiende que es un Fic con INCESTO ¿No te gusta? Pues no lo leas. No es groceria, pero te evito la pena de leer algo que no te agrada, para que después no pasemos a las ofensas y todo eso.**

**Las notas al final.**

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, inglesa ni rica, así que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a Jotaka; El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).**

* * *

**Principio sin rumbo fijo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alguna vez has leído la historia de romeo y Julieta ¿No? Te la contare en resumen, porque es imperioso que sepas de que va esa novela muggle: una pareja de enamorados, distintas familias, un odio legendario y un cruel destino empecinado en no dejarlos ser feliz. Como has de suponer, todo eso junto solo lleva a un final triste y trágico, si, si, como lo estas imaginando, ambos murieron. ¿Verdad que es una historia triste? Pues claro que lo es, me contestarías si estuvieras frente a mí, pero si me preguntas a mí, te diré que más que un final trágico, es un final idiota y sin sentido. Yo en su lugar, no me tomaba ese veneno, eso fue patético y sin sentido.

¿Qué a que va toda esta perorata? No es que desee convertirme en filósofa o uno de esos tera-algo, esos muggles extravagantes que se dedican a escuchar los problemas de los demás para tratar de resolverlos. Bueno, que me estoy volviendo a desviar. El punto aquí es que si esa historia te parece infeliz, deja que yo te cuenta la mía.

Mi nombre es Dominique Weasley, soy una bruja, si, con varita y escoba, solo que sin la verruga en la nariz y el cabello de estropajo. La verdad, los muggles tienen mucha imaginación y se la pasan inventando cosas sobre nosotros, ideas que están a años luz de ser verdad… y de nuevo me estoy desviando, como decía, soy hija de dos héroes de guerra –al igual que lo fueron mis tíos, mis padrinos, mis abuelos, amigos de la familia, etcétera–, con una familia bastante extensa, ruidosa, bromista y hasta cierto punto problemática. En especial eso ultimo.

¿No me crees? Ya verán como tengo razón, tan solo es cuestión que sigas leyendo un poco más.

Soy la hija mediana; tengo una hermana mayor y un hermano menor. No me quejo de ellos… demasiado, pero si tu tuvieras una hermana con complejo de princesa, mal genio, genes veelas bastantes notorios, modales perfectos y que solo sabe hablar sobre superficialidades o un hermanito llorón, sentimental, come libros, también de modales perfectos y con apariencia de principito de cuento muggle, también te replantearías la idea de ser hijo o hija única.

Victoire y Louis son demasiado Delacourt, en otras palabras, son afrancesados, deslumbrantes, refinados y con una obsesión por su apariencia. ¿Y yo? Bueno, yo soy Weasley de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué cómo es eso? Venga, no bromees, que todo el mundo mágico sabe quiénes son los Weasley… ¡Oh, entiendo! Eres muggle. Bueno te explico, pero solo porque se trata de ti y porque me has caído bien.

Ser Weasley es sinónimo de cabello pelirrojo, piel blanca y pecosa, ojos azules y la habilidad innata para hacer bromas. ¿Verdad que eso suena mejor que ser un aburrido y estirado francés? Y te aseguro que no solo suena, sino que además lo es.

Ahora pasemos a lo que realmente importa, el asunto que me tiene aquí, como idiota, recordando la mitad de mi vida y el cien por ciento de mis sentimientos. Lo primero que haremos es recordar un capitulo de mi infancia, siendo más precisa, mi cumpleaños número once.

_– ¡Dominique! – grito mi madre desde la planta baja. Esa mujer tiene pulmones y un carácter nada refinado, si tomábamos en cuenta la educación recibida en ese colegio francés de estirados, cuando se trata de mi – ¡Quiero que bajes en este mismo instante o yo subiré! Y tú no quieres que suba._

_Y claro que no quería que subiera, pero yo tampoco quería bajar, al menos, no vestida con "eso". Me mire en el espejo por decima vez en menos de un minuto, arrugando el seño y juntando las cejas de forma graciosa. Odiaba los vestidos, odiaba el rosa y odiaba los listones; pero mi reflejo me regresaba a una niña de largo cabello pelirrojo atado en un ridículo peinado con varias cintas de color rosa pastel y blanco, un vestido por debajo de la rodilla, también rosa y con un gran listos blanco en la cintura, que terminaba atado en un gigantesco moño en la espalda, y claro, unos zapatos blancos con un diminuto tacón. _

_– ¡Dominique! – un nuevo grito de mi madre me saco de mi enfurruñamiento. _

_– ¡No pienso salir así! – respondí, también a viva voz._

_Pero Fleur Weasley era terca como un hipogrifo y termine parada en medio del salón de té, dándoles la bienvenida a los invitados, vistiendo como muñeca boba y siendo la burla de mis primos._

_– Pareces un pastel sobre decorado – me dijo James Sirius casi llorando de la risa. _

_Mi cara se tornaba cada vez más y más roja y mis pequeños puños blancos por apretarlos con tanta fuerza._

_– Retráctate – le exigí._

_Pero mi estúpido primo no solo no se disculpo, sino que se unió a Fred en la campaña "burlémonos de Dominique"; y juntos empezaron a componerme y cantarme una tonta canción. No recuerdo que decía exactamente, pero sí que recuerdo mi puño impactando en la nariz de James._

Si, lo sé. Eso fue algo salvaje, bochornoso y horrible ¡Marco mi infancia de por vida! Pero te contare un secreto: gracias a ese golpe, James aprendió a respetarme y a no meterse conmigo. Después de ese día, mi primo y yo nos volvimos más cercanos, además, a finales de ese verano, mi carta de aceptación de Hogwarts llego y el primero de septiembre, James y yo nos subimos al tren, juntos, rumbo al colegio.

Los cuatro primeros años fueron maravillosos, todo era diversión, bromas, molestar a las águilas... ¿Por qué no a las serpientes? Fácil, porque yo soy, bueno, me corrijo, yo fui una serpiente y pues como los _Raven_ son unos ñoños de primera... Bueno, como decía, todo era felicidad, romper reglas, sacarle gritos a McGonagall, muchos castigos y de vez en cuando, copiar alguna tarea a Molly, porque si suspendíamos, a tía Ginny y a mi madre, les daba un ataque de cólera.

Hasta ahí todo iba perfecto, era una bruja extravagante: me gustaba ensuciarme, pelear como niño, burlarme de mis compañeras por ser unas princesitas superficiales y pasar mucho tiempo con James y Freddy.

¡Pero tenía que llegar la adolescencia! Esa molesta etapa que no respeta si eres sangre limpia, sangre sucia, mestiza o muggle. Se te pega como lapa y te atrofia las neuronas, volviéndote una persona idiota y con muy poco sentido común. O al menos, eso me pasó a mí.

_– Son unas idiotas – vagaba por los pasillos del quinto piso, desquitando mi coraje con todo pobre mortal que se atravesara en mi camino e idealizando las bromas más pesadas que pudieran existir en el mundo mágico._

_– ¿A quién estas matando en esa mentecita malévola? _

_– A mis compañeras de habitación – le conteste de mal talante. Yo sabía que James no era culpable del poco intelecto de esas estúpidas, pero de solo recordar su cara de burla y sus comentarios desdeñosos, me nacía desde lo más profundo de mi ser unas ganas terribles de retorcerles el cuello a lo muggle._

_– ¿De nuevo ese tema? – me pregunto tan tranquilo que me dio coraje ¡Claro que era ese tema! Tenían el último medio año jodiendo con el mismo estúpido tema._

_Me limite a gruñir como respuesta._

_– Venga, no les hagas caso – James me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Y yo rodé los ojos. Mi primo era la peor persona para consolar – ya enserio Niki, es solo envidia._

_– ¿Envidia? – retruque con ironía – Por Merlín y Morgana James ¿Te estás escuchando? Yo no soy ni la mitad de guapa que esas zorras._

_Silencio._

_– Pero son unas zorras._

_– Zorras, gatas o lagartas, da la misma, igual son bonitas._

_Y aunque no lo admitiera, me dolía que mis compañeras me llamaran marimacho o cualquier apelativo similar._

Nunca me había considerado bonita. Era imposible teniendo como hermana a la señorita perfección, sin embargo, nunca le había dado importancia ¡Era una niña! Pero cuando llegue a mi quinto año, mis hormonas en unión clandestina con mis compañeras de habitación, me jugaron una mala pasada.

Entonces a James se le ocurrió la peor –o mejor, todo depende del punto de vista– idea.

_– Parezco payaso – me mire una vez más en el gran espejo, una de las tantas cosas que la sala de los menesteres nos había proporcionado. _

_Mi reflejo me regresaba una, mirada desconfiada. Mi cabello pasó de ser largo y lleno de nudos, a una cabellera lisa, sobre los hombros y más larga de uno de los lados; por primera vez en mi vida usaba maquillaje, en especial mucho delineador, rímel y labial en tono rojizo. Además, el escote discreto, la talla de ropa correcta y la falda, ni corta ni larga, me daba un aire de elegancia y sensualidad. Bueno, eso último eran palabras de Molly._

_– Claro que no – me dijo James – todo lo contrario, te ves muy guapa pero sobretodo, sigues teniendo tu estilo de niño-niña ruda._

_– ¿Se supone eso fue un cumplido? – me burle de mi primo. Es que lo dicho, James Potter tenia la sensibilidad del tío Ron y la poca elocuencia para expresar sentimientos del tío Percy._

_Aquella mañana, la sala de los menesteres paso de ser una simple aula, a un salón de belleza con un extenso guardarropa. James consiguió que los elfos domésticos le ayudaran en mi transformación, ya que según él, debía hacer callar a mis compañeras de habitación con la misma moneda, o sea, transformarme del marimacho a una princesita. _

_La idea era ridícula, pues no me entusiasmaba pasar de la chica que no es chica, a una zorra buscona. Pelee bastante con James y los elfos, pero al final logre un acuerdo intermedio: aceptaba el cambio de imagen, pero a mi manera._

_– No puedo – estábamos a punto de abandonar la sala, cuando mi personalidad insegura, esa que se entraba en función cuando se trataba de algún acto femenino, salió a relucir – mejor me cambiare a mi uniforma de siempre y…_

_– No digas locuras Niki – me regaño mi estúpido primo – los elfos y yo nos esforzamos mucho ¡Hasta Molly nos ayudo! _

_– Pero… esta no soy yo. Bueno si, pero no… es que… _

_– ¿A que le tienes miedo? _

_Tarde más de un minuto en ordenar mis ideas y poder responderle a James mis miedos. No se trataba de cómo me veía, al menos esa no era mi mayor problema._

_– ¿Y si no sirve? – le pregunte a hilo de voz – No importa lo bonita que me vea, para todos seguiré siendo la chica-chico. ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien así? _

_– Yo lo haría – le mire sorprendida y James me regreso la mirada incomodo e incluso un poco sonrojado – digo… este… si no fueras mi prima, si eso, si no fuéramos familia, yo saldría contigo._

_Y otra vez nos quedamos en silencio. _

Y con ese simple comentario, inicio toda mi mala suerte, mis penas, mis problemas mentales y mis deseos mas retorcidos. ¿Ya lo adivinaste? ¿No? Enserio que eres de mente corta ¡Eh! Pero no importa, igual te seguiré contando.

Después de ese día, muchas cosas cambiaron: mis compañeras de habitación dejaron de hacer comentarios dolorosos sobre mi poca feminidad, pero a cambio, pasaron a joder mi existencia con envidias y chismes ¿Quién las entiende? Primero porque no era suficientemente chica y después porque era demasiado buena siendo chica ¡Estúpidas cabezas huecas!

Mi familia dejo también de molestarme, hasta mi madre me compro la escoba nueva que tenia meses pidiéndole ¡Tan solo por usar ropa más femenina y un poco de maquillaje! Al parecer ella era feliz teniendo una hija normal.

Los chicos se empezaron a fijar en mí, a hacerme cumplidos, invitarme a salir a pasear a los jardines, a Hosgmeade o simplemente a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos. Se sentía extraño, a veces era incomodo, pero generalmente, era un sentimiento agradable. Era lindo sentirse querida.

¿Y James? Bueno… después de ese día, James pasaba aun más tiempo conmigo. Al principio era lo de siempre, bromas y castigos –porque por más bonita que vistiera, seguía siendo una Weasley que gustaba de una buena diversión y un castigo hasta media noche_–_, horas de risas y misiones para robar la tarea de Molly. Cuando empecé a salir, James se volvió un sobreprotector gruñón, con poco sentido del humor y con tendencia a hacerme escenitas de celos y bromas pesadas a mis citas. Y cuando digo pesadas, me refiero a terminar en la enfermería.

Esa rutina duro por al menos un año y algo, hasta ese día.

_– ¡Niki! – James apareció de la nada, con los ojos opacos de coraje y el ceño fruncido – ¿Cómo está eso que estas saliendo con McLaggen? ¿Me quieres explicar que es esa patraña?_

_– No es ninguna patraña – rodé los ojos, mi mente ya estaba lista para desconectarme del mundo real, pues los celos sobreprotectores de hermano mayor de James no eran nada nuevos – estoy saliendo con Alexander._

_Mi primo se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Uno, dos, tres… ¿Cuatro…cinco? ¡Vaya! James estaba rompiendo su propio record, tardando en empezar a gritar y lanzar maldiciones._

_– ¿No dirás nada? ¿No me vas a gritar? _

_– Eso ya no sirve – reconoció, estaba demasiado tranquilo y eso no era bueno, nunca era bueno ver a un Potter tan tranquilo – ¿No dejaras a ese Mcperdedor, verdad?_

_– No – y es que yo no tenía nada en contra de mi actual novio – no al menos sin un bueno motivo._

_Y ahí estaba ese brillo en la mirada de James. Ese brillo que solo estaba en sus ojos castaños cuando tenía alguna idea, broma o maldad en mente._

_¡Y su banshee madre! Ya sabía yo que un Potter tranquilo en estado de crisis no era buen augurio. James, mi primo, mi casi hermano, mi confidente de bromas, mi compañero de juegos… me estaba besando. _

_Be-san-do._

No me había dado tiempo de reaccionar, tan solo tomo mi mano, tiro de mi hacia él y estampo sus labios contra los míos. Me dejo atrapada entre su cuerpo y uno de los postes de madera de la cama, sujetándome firmemente de la cintura y sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

Y aunque en aquel tiempo no lo pude reconocer, tampoco yo hice un gran esfuerzo por quitármelo de encima y romper el beso. Porque en aquel momento, mi cerebro, mis labios, mi mente, en pocas palabras, yo, me exigían ese contacto.

James no fue mi primer beso, pero si fue el primero con el que sentí como mis piernas se volvían ligeras y flotaba; con ese beso sentí a mi corazón detenerse y mi respiración doler; con James, mi boca pedía mas y mas, y mi piel me quemaba. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

Claro, con dieciséis años todo aquello me asusto y lo único que atine a hacer fue darle una cachetada y sacarlo a punta de varita de mi habitación. Dure semanas esquivando a James, poniendo escusas ridículas y poco ingeniosas para no pasar más de un minuto en su presencia, saltándome clases cuando me tocaba hacer equipo con él, fingiendo estar enferma en vacaciones para no ir a la reunión en la madriguera e incluso, me auto-lastime para pasar el catorce de febrero en la enfermería.

¿Te parece radical, loco y poco maduro? Pues ve y besa a tu primo o viceveza y luego vienes aquí a decirme que hiciste tu. ¿Ya lo hiciste?... no, yo se que no. Porque no es ni siquiera sencillo o fácil imaginarte estar en una relación amorosa con un primo.

Pero al final nada de eso sirvió. Dime extraña, pero entre mas trataba de alejar mis pensamientos de James y ese beso, mas pensaba en eso. Cada que mi mente estaba libre rememoraba cada sentimiento, cada pequeño roce, cada minúsculo gesto en la cara de él, su aroma, sus ojos, su mirada cargada de culpa y deseo...

Sí, eso suena enfermo, pero es lo que hay.

_Esas fueron las palabras más hermosas y aterradoras que deseaba y a la vez no, escuchar._

_– Me gustas… te quiero… o ambas, no lo sé._

_Jale el pomo de la puerta, desesperada y asustada hasta decir basta._

_– ¡No siguas! Está mal, muy mal – repetí como grabadora, una frase tras otra, tratando de convencerlo, tratando de convencerme – ¡Somos primos!_

_– Pero no me importa._

_– ¡Pero a mi si!_

_– ¿Segura?_

_No respondí. No tenía el valor. Porque no estaba segura y porque nunca había sabido mentirle a James. Si le decía que si, el sabría que le estaba mintiendo, si decía que no…_

_– Somos primos – volví a repetir._

_– ¿Y? – pregunto con cinismos ¡Que le den! ¿Acaso era tan ciego para no entender el embrollo en el que estábamos metidos? – me gustas, te gusto, tu, yo ¿Por qué tenemos que tener la aprobación del resto?_

_– Este mal._

_– ¿Y quién decide lo que está bien y lo que está mal? _

_No respondí, y no porque no tuviera valor, sino porque no lo sabía. Las leyes sociales ya estaban escritas, desde antes que yo naciera, desde antes que James naciera, desde antes que mis padres nacieran… desde antes que todos y todo._

_– Solo quédate conmigo Niki – me pidió, casi a suplica. Sus ojos castaños me miraban con anhelo, con cariño, con amor._

_Y yo no me pude negar._

¿Tú te has enamorado? Si tu respuesta es sí, entenderás lo que es ver a esa persona especial a los ojos, quedarte sin aliento y dejar que tu cuerpo se embarque en un mundo de felicidad y utopía. Desde el punto de vista del amor, todo es fácil, sencillo y de color rosa –no siempre, pero si en su mayoría– ¡Ja! Y pensar que me burle tanto tiempo de Rose y su estúpido enamoramiento con el heredero de los Malfoy, o de Lucy y su extraña relación con el chico Nott.

Pero te seguiré contando. Después de ese día, no pude volver a decirle que no a James, porque después de ese día, mi primo murió, para dar paso al nacimiento de una relación. James ya no era mi familia, era mi novio. ¿Te das cuenta lo retorcido que suena eso? Yo lo acabo de notar y lo peor, es que me gusta.

Pase mi último año y medio en el colegio viviendo de y por amor. Deje de aceptar las invitaciones de los demás chicos, ya no me arreglaba para hacer feliz al mundo entero, sino para hacer feliz a mi chico. Porque James me miro antes de mi "transformación", porque igual yo era la mujer más guapa para él, aunque estuviera cubierta de lodo y con el cabello revuelto. Y no lo digo porque sea egocéntrica, pero él me lo ha repetido tantas veces, que es imposible no creerle.

La felicidad continuo después de salir de Hogwarts, incluso me atrevo a decir que la relación se hizo más solida.

_– Te amo mi pelirroja – me susurro al oído. Sus manos dibujaban pequeños círculos en mi piel desnuda y su boca se entretenía en cada peca que encontraba en su camino de besos._

_– No más que yo. Yo te amo más que mi propia magia._

_Y no mentía. Ser bruja era una parte muy importante de mi vida, pero James era mi vida misma._

_– Nunca me abandones – su voz era triste, opaca y hasta distante – prométemelo Dominique, prométeme que en tu vida jamás habrá otro hombre._

_Lo bese con pasión, con anhelo, con deseo, con verdad, con amor y con todos los sentimientos que el despertaba en mi._

_– Te lo prometo. Pero tú también me tienes que prometer que siempre estarás para mí._

_– Yo siempre he estado para ti Niki y eso nunca cambiara._

Y yo se que James no mintió, no mintió en ese momento, ni antes de ese momento y mucho menos se atrevería a mentirme en un futuro. Pero las circunstancias nos obligaron a enfrentar esas promesas.

Albus descubrió a James y a mí me descubrió Rose.

Muchas veces he intentando entenderlos ¡Se los juro! Pero no lo he logrado. Sigo sin comprender en que les dañaba a ellos nuestra relación ¿Qué es inmoral? ¿Perversa? ¿Asquerosa? ¿Demente? Y un cuerno de unicornio, en todo caso, los inmorales, perversos, asquerosos y dementes éramos nosotros dos. James muchas veces me explico que no debía guardarles rencor, que tratara de comprenderlos pero les juro que si los tuviera frente a frente, les retorcería el cuello, después les quitaría las cejas, pestañas y uñas una a una ¡Sin anestesia o pociones adormecedoras de por medio! Y finalmente les lanzaría uno que otro crucio.

_– Me has decepcionado y eso es decir poco Dominique._

_Mi padre por primera vez en su vida no me miraba a los ojos ¿O era al revés? Ya no lo recuerdo. Aquella tarde esta borrosa en mi memoria, demasiado dolor como para mantenerlo vivo en mi mente. _

_– Lo amo – le dije. – Lo amo como hombre, hace demasiado tiempo que dejo de ser mi primo._

_Abrí mi corazón ante mi padre, escupiendo mis sentimientos que por tantos años guarde solo para mí y para James. Sin embargo él los pisoteo, me miro con asco y me dio una cachetada tan fuerte que consiguió romperme el labio y dejarme la mejilla al rojo vivo._

_– Eres… – estaba rojo, rojo de ira. Las palabras de mi padre morían antes de nacer, pero aun así me dolían._

_– ¿Asquerosa, repulsiva, enferma? – le espete con furia ¡Porque les era tan difícil entender que estaba enamorada! No es que uno decidiera en esas cosas – Dilo con todas sus letras padre, no eres la primera ni la última persona que me lo dice a la cara. Y aun así, nada de eso cambiara lo que yo siento._

_– Eso lo veremos._

Y con esas palabras, mi padre sentencio la época más dolorosa de mi vida.

Fueron los cuatro meses, dos semanas y tres días más largos de mi existencia. Durante todo ese tiempo no tuve una sola noticia de James y mis padres me mantuvieron encerrada en mi habitación bajo encantamientos ¡Todos estaban en nuestra contra! Toda la familia nos juzgo, nos miraba como si fuéramos asesinos, cuando los únicos asesinos eran ellos; con cada día que nos mantenían separados, mataban nuestros sueños y apuñalaban nuestros corazones.

¿Y los amigos? Pues bien gracias. Se esfumaron a la primera amenaza por parte del gran Harry Potter. Bueno, casi todos. Hubo una persona que nunca nos dio la espalda: Alice Longbottom.

Pero antes de hablarles de mi rubia favorita, aun falta una parte de la historia.

_Volví la cabeza por cuarta vez en menos de medio minuto. Estaba asustada, ansiosa y desesperada por igual._

_– Pss – volví a girar la cara, pero seguía sin ver a nadie – psss – el susurro fue más audible que el anterior, pero aun estaba insegura ¿Y si era una trampa? – pssss… Niki._

_– ¡James! – era él, después de esos meses volvía a escuchar su voz. _

_Salte sobre él, abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, asegurándome que fuera real._

_– ¡Hermosa! Mi guapa pelirroja – me besaba en la boca, en los ojos, en la nariz, en las mejillas, en el cabello – No tienes una idea lo que han sido estos meses sin ti._

_– Claro que si tonto, yo también te extrañe._

_– Pero eso ya no importa, lo único que importa somos tu, yo y el pasaje de tren a algún lugar del mundo._

_Y yo asentí. No importaba a donde iría, no necesitaba saber el destino, solo lo necesitaba a él a mi lado. Ambos sabíamos que nuestras familias jamás aceptarían nuestra relación, y no estábamos dispuestos a vivir separados, fingiendo que no nos amábamos, solo por tontas y absurdas reglas de la sociedad._

_– Se nos hará tard…_

_– ¡James! – grite al mismo tiempo que empujaba al hombre más importante de mi vida._

Mi cuerpo actuó por instinto en aquella ocasión.

Nos habían descubierto y las cosas se salieron de control. Mi padre cegado por la ira y el enfado, llego a aquel callejón dispuesto a darle una lección a James, pero me interpuse. La maldición nunca alcanzo su objetivo… mi padre se quedo petrificado, con varita en mano y sin cortar la maldición. Su corazón guardaba rencor no solo para James Sirius Potter, sino también para mi.

No les podría describir el dolor que sentí cuando recibí ese crucio, no existe palabra para explicarlo. De esa noche, después de ese dolor, solo recuerdo gritos y la mirada aterrada de James.

¿Quieres saber que paso? ¿Quieres saber si logramos huir?

La respuesta es no. Un gran y rotundo NO. Yo era una chica fuerte, pero mi corazón y mi mente estaban débil por tanto dolor de los últimos meses. La maldición imperdonable me mando a un estado catatónico: no hablaba, no lloraba, no reía, no soñaba, no comía… era un cuerpo sin alma.

Así pase ocho meses: muerta en vida.

Pero un día desperté, era como si la maldición nunca me hubiera tocado. Mi mente me libero y me encontré vestida con una bata de hospital, en una habitación tan blanca y sobria que asustaba y sin compañía. Estaba desorientada y aun así, mi cuerpo entero añoraba por una sola persona, por una sola noticia.

Yo solo necesitaba saber de James Sirius Potter.

Y por primera vez el destino se puso de mi parte; La vida me sonrió al ponerme frente a Alice Longbottom. La rubia se encontraba practicando en San Mungo, aquella tarde le tocaba revisar a los enfermos del área de Virus Mágicos, pero una compañera falto a las prácticas y termino en Daños Provocados por Hechizos.

_– ¡Estas despierta! – grito emocionada la rubia. Del impacto dejo caer la pequeña bandeja con los medicamentos y balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos – No te muevas, yo… iré a avisar al sanador y…_

_– ¡No! – Estaba espantada. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba consciente. Mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que nadie debía saber, no después del daño que me habían hecho. – Por favor, no lo hagas. No sin antes decirme como este James._

_–… – su silencio me mataba ¿Ella también estaba en nuestra contra? Longbottom también pensaba que el amor que James y yo nos profesábamos era una abominación ¿Eso era? ¿Por eso no respondía? – James está bien, al menos, físicamente. Pero está deprimido y enojado, con él, con su familia, con la vida misma._

_– Quiero verlo – le suplique – o al menos, necesito que él sepa que estoy bien, que aun quiero pelear por estar a su lado. Que aun lo amo… ¿Podrías hacerme esa favor? No te pido mucho… por favor._

Y Alice se apiado de mi alma herida.

Es gracias a ella que estoy aquí, a punto de ser libre y feliz. Por Alice Longbottom, mi novio volvió a vivir. Por esa rubia es que volví a creer en las personas, por esa gran bruja, es que puedo tener otra oportunidad.

¡Esa mujer es un ángel! Ella lo ideo todo; Por semanas seguí fingiendo ser un vegetal que respiraba, por semanas James jugo a ser un hombre resignado con ganas de superar "su vergonzosa relación", por semanas, Alice se escabullia algunos minutos para platicarme de mi amor y para hacer de mensajera.

Pero principalmente, todas esas semanas planeamos nuestra muerte como magos, el entierro de una vieja vida y el renacer de una nueva esperanza.

Y es por eso que estoy recordando mi historia de amor, porque esta será la última vez que acepte quien soy en este momento. Una vez que ponga un pie tras la fina línea que me separa de mi nueva vida, Dominique Weasley y James Sirius Potter dejaran de existir. ¿Ahora entiendes porque te dije que mi familia era problemática? El dolor que he experimentado en mi vida por culpa de ellos es tan grande que no me dejaría vivir una vida normal a su lado, pero ¿Sabes? A pesar de los crueles comentarios, la falta de confianza y el trauma de aquella fatídica noche, no les guardo rencor.

¿Por qué? Porque son mi familia, la mía y la de James. ¿Tú podrías odiar a tu propio padre? tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero al menos, yo quiero enterrar mi nombre y toda la historia que trae consigo en paz, tranquilidad y armonía. Y mi guapo novio también desea lo mismo.

Iniciaremos de cero: sin un nombre, sin un hogar, sin una familia, sin una historia, sin un pasado tormentoso… pero sobretodo, sin magia.

– Tengo los pasajes – James me sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrándome dos boletos de tren.

– Y yo tengo las maletas – le respondí. Estaba ilusionada, ansiosa, feliz y confiada.

Porque en esta ocasión todo iba a salir bien.

– Sean felices – Alice tenía los ojos vidriosos y se mordía el labio para no romper a llorar – se lo merecen.

Los tres nos abrazamos.

– Eres una gran persona rubia – le dijo James – Mi hermano es muy afortunado.

Alice Longbottom se puso roja y negó frenéticamente. Es una pésima mentirosa.

– Hasta nunca Alice.

James y yo nos miramos, entre nosotros no eran necesarias las palabras. Yo lo entendía a él y el a mí. Abordamos el tren, en ningún momento giramos hacia atrás, queríamos dejar todo en esa vieja estación en algún lugar de Inglaterra.

* * *

En algún lugar de mi mente recordaba la primera sonrisa de James.

– Tienes lodo en tu cara.

En algún momento de mi historia, el viento se lleva el recuerdo de besos, caricias y palabras clandestinas.

– Te amo.

En una casa de mi memoria, esa familia llora a una hija, a un hijo, a una sobrina, a un sobrino, a una bruja, a un mago, a una Weasley y a un Potter.

– Nunca me dejes.

Y en algún lugar yo se que James y yo encontraremos la felicidad.

– ¿Tienes miedo? – me preguntó. Sostenía mi mano sobre la suya, entrelazadas y temblando ligeramente.

– No. Porque tu estas a mi lado.

Escondí mi cara en su pecho. Te puedo asegurar que ningún lugar es más seguro que entre sus brazos.

– Por fin todo término – la respiración de mi novio era lenta. Sus ojos no me miraban directamente, pero no lo necesitaba. El abrazo me transmitía todo lo que yo necesitaba saber.

Aspire su aroma varonil y cerré los ojos.

– Te equivocas, esto apenas inicia.

– Tienes razón bonita, esto no es un final, sino un principio.

– Un principio sin rumbo fijo.

¿Recuerdan a Romeo y Julieta? ¿Recuerdan su final? Como se los dije, yo tuve una relación tormentosa, pero nunca estuve dispuesta a compartir el mismo final.

Porque de amor no se vive, pero tampoco se muere.

* * *

**¿Maldiciones, zapatazos reclamos o sugerencias? Para quien conoce mi estilo de escritura, se abra dado cuenta que este fic es totalmente distinto a lo normal, peor para este reto, me gusto la idea de escribir el fic en primera persona. **

**Estuve**** tentada a hacer un final triste-dramático, pero después de hacer sufrir tanto a los personajes, me apiade de ellos y deje un final "abierto". No me costo tanto el fic, porque esta pareja me gusta bastante y ademas, el incesto es un tema que me parece rico y fácil de explotar. Espero haber logrado sacar el reto de forma satisfactoria y transmitirles un poco de los sentimientos de esta pareja.**

**Si te gusto, te invito a que pases a votarme en el foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas". O al menos, que me dejes un review con tu opinión. ¡Besitos de posholate!**

**Andy **


End file.
